until the stars grow old
by ncfan
Summary: Until the stars grow old, and even after that, I will love you. One hundred 100-word ByaHisa drabbles.
1. 01

**A/N**: Alright, here's chapter number one. Every chapter will have 100 words and (of course) will be ByaHisa. Feedback would be appreciated.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

This time, when the moon shivers and the wind comes and whispers her name in his ear, Kuchiki Byakuya is ready. There is still agony, still the pain of wanting this to last forever and knowing otherwise.

There is acceptance that it will happen every night, and that he has a voice she can hear.

The stars glitter, the moon hanging like a polished jewel in the sky.

He knows what to say.

_I still love you. When the stars grow old, when they die, and even after that, I will still love you._

He can almost see her smile.


	2. 02

**A/N**: Okay, you can consider the previous chapter to be something of an epilogue. And seeing as I've already covered how Byakuya and Hisana met in a previous oneshot (_Not Really Lost_, if anyone's curious), I'll do my best to put a different spin on it here so I don't bore anyone.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Getting lost in Rukongai is the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to Byakuya. Asking the group of women congregated on the porch of a store for directions is even more mortifying.

The girl who breaks away from the group is tiny and has the air of poor health about her. She offers to guide him back to Seireitei and Byakuya can't help but think that she looks so sickly that she probably wouldn't survive the trip.

But when she smiles, her eyes are the most beautiful he's seen, and he agrees before he can think.

Her name is Hisana.


	3. 03

**A/N**: Okay, first meeting from Hisana's perspective.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

When she hears his voice Hisana immediately knows that he isn't the normal traveler, not the normal denizen of Rukongai searching out the 'wares' of the establishment at which she works. There's something different there, something of cool places and fragrant gardens.

A call comes for help and directions back to Seireitei.

Hisana feels her mind working. A Shinigami, that's what he must be.

She volunteers herself immediately, and flashes a smile to seal the bargain. Hisana's always been told that she has an entrancing smile; this man seems to feel the effects.

Anything to get out of this life.


	4. 04

**A/N**: Not much to report, except my computer's acting up. It won't let me upload new chapters or stories and it's really starting to make me mad. As of right now, though, I no longer have that problem.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

He really wishes one of the more robust-looking girls had volunteered to guide him back to Seireitei when Hisana trips over a rake lying out in an all but deserted town (the residents are attending to their crops in the fields) and lands on her knees.

The girl really does look like she's going to collapse any second now.

But there's nothing for it, and Byakuya walks to where she's fallen over, breathing hard.

"Here." He pulls her up by the elbow and Hisana jerks herself away hastily.

"Thank you," Hisana murmurs, eyes to the ground, and they keep walking.


	5. 05

**A/N**: Okay, I know I've said that this will be one hundred chapters long, but in reality it will likely be as long as I need it to be. If it is one hundred chapters long, then that will have been a happy coincidence.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Byakuya stokes the fire and he wishes his companion was more talkative. Hisana is just as resolutely quiet as yesterday and she still seems to be waiting for someone to attack.

In fact, she's still waiting for _him _to attack her. Byakuya wishes she wouldn't look at him like that.

"So you're a Shinigami?"

Her face is painted with shadows and Byakuya stares. "How did you…"

Hisana shrugs, looking down. "You were talking to someone last night. Hanako told me that if you meet someone talking to someone who isn't there, they're probably a Shinigami."

Byakuya nods. "A safe assumption."


	6. 06

**A/N**: Feedback is always appreciated.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

"You never told me your name."

Just a second ago she asked him about being a Shinigami and now, Hisana asks Byakuya his name. Her head is still tilted downwards, but her eyes are now upright and in the darkness, the flames melting her irises to black, Hisana's gaze is disturbingly direct.

"Kuchiki… Kuchiki Byakuya." Byakuya tells himself he didn't stammer and can't quite bring himself to look at Hisana again.

"Alright. Good night, Byakuya-sama." His upbringing prevents Byakuya from registering the honorific.

He's uncomfortably aware of the rustle of her threadbare yukata as she lies down on the grass.


	7. 07

**A/N**: Again, not much to report.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

"The rain was late this year." Hisana murmurs, and Byakuya just pulls the borrowed—the store sold it for cheap because Hisana and the proprietor knew each other—cloak closer to him, glaring at the rain out from under the awning. Hisana smiles as if she finds something _funny_.

"What?" Byakuya demands peevishly.

It's not a blindingly beautiful smile like the one when they met, but it's lovely even if it is half-hearted. "Nothing."

Hisana sits down and she jumps a little when thunder claps; Byakuya frowns, bemused.

"We're just going to have to wait until the rain lets up."


	8. 08

**A/N**: Feedback is always appreciated. Just saying.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

"I've a question for you."

A bowl of rice is meager but Byakuya doesn't seem to care; he's plainly too hungry. For Hisana, this _isn't_ so small, and she silently thanks the woman who gave them the food (She didn't see the coins Byakuya slipped her).

"Yes?"

"Why did you abandon your work to assist me?"

Hisana's self-control is such that she doesn't choke.

Suddenly, she doesn't want him to know exactly what she did for a living. She doesn't want his opinion of her to sour.

Instead, she offers an explanation that isn't quite a lie. "You looked lost."


	9. 09

**A/N**: Here you go with a somewhat humorous chapter.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

When they get to the fork in the road, Byakuya is not at first worried. After all, Hisana's sense of direction has proven true so far, and he likes to think that it will remain that way.

He starts to get worried when she bites her lip and pauses, looking from one direction to the next.

"You _do_ know the way to go, don't you?" he asks pointedly.

Hisana laughs nervously and shrugs, something akin to a casual gesture..

Byakuya restrains a groan and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Look on the bright side," Hisana retorts. "The poppy's have finally bloomed."


End file.
